Días Random
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Serie de One-Shots sobre las aventuras y días extraños sobre el grupo Hyliano y el novio de Lana, nada normal pasa cuando ellos están cerca. Participación de personajes de otros videojuegos, (No afecta en ningún sentido mis otras historias)


**Día de Playa**

* * *

 **Hola buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugada a toda mi gente, soy ZarcortFan rrrrreportandome con otro fic, ok, se, se, que esperaban algo de AD o de otras de mis historias, pero la Universidad, mas los constantes bloqueos de escritor me impiden darle un buen desarrollo a esas historias, por lo que, para que no se olviden de mi, y para que la inspiración recuerde mi nombre, comienzo estas series de One-Shots totalmente random, como el de "Dia de Cine", esto, mas bien serán como, unas series de one-shots, intentaré ser lo mas random posible, es decir, miren el titulo, espero y les guste, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Día** **de Playa**

* * *

Era otro hermoso día en Hyrule, el sol brillaba, las diferentes aves cantaban, los caballos galopeaban, los ladrones asaltaban, los fantasmas asechaban, Zelda se la pasaba resolviendo los problemas de Link, Cia seguía persiguiendo a Rex, Lana persiguiendo a Cia, si, todo era totalmente usual, pero todo cambió.

Cia: ¡Ven aquí y juró que sera rápido e indoloro!

Rex: Eso te dijo Kristof anoche ¿verdad?

* **Explosión** *

Oh si, me encantan estas intros.

Lana: ¿Zar?

¿Que tranza mi gente?, ¿Quien quiere ir a la playa? :D

Lana: ¿La playa?, Que divertido

Cia: Se oye bien pero * **Toma a Lana** * Volvemos pronto.

 **Minutos mas tarde**

Cia: Listo * **Muestra a Lana con un traje de baño de cuerpo completo poco ajustado** * Esta lista para la playa.

Lana: Cia, emm, ¿Como te lo digo?

Le falta un maldito pañal y un biberón, ¿Es enserio?, déjala que se vista como ella quiera.

Cia: Ok, pero no quiero nada atrevido.

Lana: Gracias Cia * **La abraza y se va** *

* **Veo al resto** * ¿Que esperan?, vayan a vestirse.

 **Minutos después**

Todos estaban vestidos, aquí esta la lista:

 _Chicos:_

 _Link:_ **El vestía una camisa sin mangas blancas y un short de agua verde oscuro, con su típico gorro verde.**

 _Rex:_ **Un short de agua rojo junto a una playera de agua de manga corta ajustada, sin su cubre-bocas.**

 _Yo:_ **Una simple playera de agua y un short de agua negro.**

 _Chicas:_

 _Zelda:_ **Un taje de baño de una pieza color rosa simple, con un sombrero de paja grande y gafas de sol de pasta rosa.**

 _Cia:_ **Un traje de baño de una pieza morado con detalles dorados, debajo de una bata de tela casi transparente color morado claro, con un enorme sombrero negro y gafas de sol negras.**

 _Lana:_ **Un traje de baño de una pieza con aberturas a los costados color blanco, sin sombrero, su pelo suelto y gafas de sol de pasta doradas.**

 _Paige:_ **Un traje de baño de dos piezas, con top azul y la truza color negro, con gafas oscuras y sombrero de paja.**

Lana: Esperen, ¿Que hace Paige aquí?.

Yo la traje

Cia: ¿Como?

Con el poder del amor y la amistad, nah, mentira, es que mucha gente quiere a Paige.

Paige: Me quieren mucho.

Como sea, prepárense que ya me quiero ir y ademas traje invitados sensacionales.

Rex: ¿Volviste a invitar a Deadpool?

Nope, pero estos también son geniales.

 **Durante el trayecto.**

Cia: Auch, quítate.

Lana: Ay, cuidado con mi cabello.

Zelda: Chicas, me están aplastando.

Paige: Alguien me toco el trasero.

Hey cállense, aprendan de nosotros que no estamos haciendo un escándalo.

Cia: Porque Rex esta en la caja de las camioneta y Link de copiloto.

Exacto :D

Rex: Chicos, esto es increible.

 **Llegando**

* **Respirando** * Ahh, esto es perfecto, el aire fresco, las olas del océano, y sobre todo, Paz y tranquili-* **Todas me pasan por encima** *

Cia: Fuera del camino idiota.

Paige: Ya la oíste, fuera.

Lana: Wiiiiiiiii.

Zelda: Esto es perfecto.

X-X

Rex: Ven * **Me ayuda a levantarme** *

Gracias viejo

Rex: Ni lo menciones

Link: ¿Y a quienes invitaste?

Paiga: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vengan * **Caminamos hacia Paige que abraza a un sujeto con traje de buzo de cuerpo completo negro y con un enorme casco negro** *

Paige: No puedo creerlo, que genial verte por aquí Spectre.

Spectre: El gusto es mío Paige.

Outrider: * **Con bikini amarillo con negro** * Hola a todos.

Battery: * **Con un bikini y su truza** * Esto es divertido.

Que bueno que pudieron venir, ¿Y los demás?.

Battery: Seraph no pudo venir, a Prophet no le gustan estas cosas.

Nomad: * **Con equipo de** **expedición** * A mi si.

Cia: Hola Kristof.

Firebreak: Hola Cia * **Se abrazan** * Es un gusto verte.

Cia: Me sorprende que no te quitaras el casco.

Firebreak: Es que me veo genial así.

Cia: Hmm, muy cierto, bueno, divertamonos todos.

 **Con Lana**

Lana: * **Oculta detrás de una palmera** *

Outrider: ¿No vas a salir?

Lana: NB-no se, e-es decir, m-me gustaría pero, Rex esta ahí y este traje lo eligió Paige para mi pero, es muy atrevido.

Outrider: Ven, debemos divertirnos * **La lleva al agua** *

Lana: Esta helada * **Camina y tropieza cayendo con Rex** *

Rex: ¿Estas bien linda?

Lana: S-si * **Lana se mira y desvía la mirada sonrojada** *

Rex: * **Igual de sonrojado que Lana** *

Paige: * **Con Binoculares** *

Spectre: ¿Que haces?

Paige: Ninguno se dirige siquiera a segunda base, necesito ayuda ara juntarlos mas.

Spectre: Tengo una idea * **Le da una señal a Battery** *

Battery: Entendido, Alessandra * **Le susurra algo** *

Outrider: Déjamelo a mi * **Saca su arco y apunta** * Veamos, juntemos a esos dos tortolos * **Dispara cerca de Lana causando una explosión que hace que Lana caiga encima de Rex** * Listo.

Paige: Gracias Sandra.

Rex: * **Debajo del agua pero aun respira** * No veo nada, ¿Que paso?, ¿Que es esto? * **Toca algo** *

Lana: * **Tampoco necesita respirar debajo del agua** * ¿Eh?, ¿Que es esa sensación? * **Mira que cayo encima de Rex con sus pechos en su cara** * ¡Oh por las Diosas de Oro! * **Se separa completamente roja cubriéndose los pechos** *.

Paige: ¡Te adoro Alessandra!

Outrider: Cuando quieras linda.

 **Hora de la comida**

Y, ¿Se están divirtiendo?

Firereak: * **Intentando beber refresco pero el casco se lo** **prohíbe** *

Firebreak, creo que deberías quitarte el casco.

Firebreak: ¿Y arriesgarme a que me tomen una foto?, ¿Y que la suban a las redes sociales?, ¡¿Y que después un pendejo escriba "Descubrí la identidad de Firebreak"?!, ¡JAMAS! * **Se va corriendo** *.

Fanboy: * **Escondido detrás de unos arbustos con una cámara fotográfica** * Mierda.

._.

Cia: ._.

Paige: ._.

Spectre: ._.

Ruin: * **Apenas llegando** * Chicos.

Todos: Hola Ruin.

Ruin: Había un monstruo en el bosque, una bestia carnívora sedienta de sangre, me ataco y casi me deja sin brazos, ¡Otra vez!.

Nomad: * **Totalmente sucio** * Chicos, este lugar es emocionante, asuste a un pendejo que andaba curioseando por el bosque * **Mira a Ruin** * Oh, hola Ruin.

Todos: . . .

Ruin: * **Saca sus Gravity Spikes** * Sera mejor que corras cabron.

Nomad: Ok correré * **Se va corriendo** *

Cia: Vaya par de idiotas * **Mira a Lana que esta rojisima y sin poder ver a Rex** * Hmmm * **Sospecha** *

Rex: Lana, gustas un sandwich * **Le oferece un sandwich** *

Lana: ¿E-eh?, Emm, S-si, g-gracias.

Cia: * **Aun sospechando** *

Firebreak: ¿Que tienes?

Cia: Algo le pasa a Lana, nunca la vi mas avergonzada, ¿Que paso?

Firebreak: Tal vez se trato de un plan maestro para hacer que ambos lleguen a segunda base.

Cia: No seas bobo, nadie es lo bastante idiota para hacer eso * **Me mira y ve que estamos apostando** *

Todos: ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe!

Link: * **Acabándose todo un barril de refresco** * Listo * **Eructa** * Ay, Diosas, creo que, gh, no me siento muy bien * **Se va a vomitar** *

. . . Reaper, ¿Cuanto fue?

Reaper: 5 segundos exactos.

Mierda.

Outrider: ¡HA!, ¡Paguen! * **Todos le pagan** *

Cia: Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, necesito tu ayuda * **Ambos se van** *

Oigan, ¿Quien quiere que lo enterremos?

Ruin: Yo

 **Con Link y Rex**

Link: ¿Listo para un concurso de surf?

Rex: Depende, ¿Tu lo estas?

Lana: * **Viendo a Rex desde la sombrilla** *

Outrider: Se te ve entretenida jajaja.

Lana: ¿D-de que hablas?

Outrider: De que no le has quitado la mirada de encima a tu novio desde que se quito la camisa.

Lana: * **Roja** * N-no se de que hablas.

Outrider: Que tenga 21 años no quiere decir que sea mas inocente que tu, estas roja, lo miras como bruta, algo me dice que quieren ir a segunda base.

Lana: ¡¿QUE?!, N-no, n-no es eso, t-te lo aseguro.

Outrider: Si claro, bueno, iré a surfear un poco, ¿Vienes?

Lana: Suena divertido * **Se levanta** *

Ruin: Erin, ayúdame.

Battery: ¿Ahora que hiciste?

Ruin: Nada. . . Aun

Battery: Idiota, ¿Que ocurre?

Ruin: Quiero jugarle una broma a la noviecita de Spectre.

Battery: Hmmm, venga, acepto * **Se levantan** *

 **Con Paige**

Paige: El plan fue un exito

Spectre: Claro que si, yo lo ideé.

Paige: Esa fui yo.

Spectre: No, no es cierto, no claro que no, no. . . No.

Paige: * **Frunce el ceño** *

Baterry: Hola chicos * **Los saluda de lejos** *

Paige: Hola Erin * **La saluda** *

Ruin: * **Se acerca a Paige y deshace el nudo de su sostén y se va corriendo** *

Spectre: Emmm, Paige * **Desvía la mirada** *

Paige: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! * **Se tapa con sus brazos** * ¡RUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN! * **Se va corriendo a perseguirlo** *

Spectre: . . .

Battery: ¿Disfrutaste la vista? jajaja.

Spectre: . . .

Battery: Jajajaja, nos vemos

Spectre: * **También deshace el nudo de su sostén** * Adiós * **Desaparece literalmente** *

Battery: ¡SPECTRE HIJO DE PUTA! * **Se cubre y se esconde** *.

 **Con Cia**

Cia: ¿Comprendes el plan?

Firebreak: Si, pero no se, ¿No estas exagerando?

Cia: ¡NO!, ¡Lana seguirá virgen hasta el matrimonio!

Firebreak: Suponiendo que la dejes casarse.

Cia: ¿Disculpa?

Firebreak: Es solo que si eres algo, sobre-protectora, la verdad dudo en que dejes a Lana casarse.

Cia: No soy sobre-protectora, ¿Cuando he sido así?.

Firebreak: ¿Realmente quieres que te responda a eso?

Cia: . . .

Firebreak: . . .

Cia: No, no respondas.

 **Mas tarde**

Rex: * **Tomando el sol** * Ahhhh

Lana: * **Vacía agua sobre el** *

Rex: AAAAHHH esta fría

Lana: Jajajajajaja

Rex: Oh, ¿Se te hace gracioso preciosa? * **Se levanta y la carga** *

Lana: ¡REX NO, BAJAME! * **Ambos caen al agua** * Jajajaja

Rex: Jajajajaja * **Ambos se miran** *

PAige: * **Grabando detrás de un arbusto** * Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Lana: * **A punto de besar a Rex** *

¿?: ¡CUIDADO! * **Tiran agua sobre Rex** *

Rex: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!, ¡¿QUIEN TRAE AGUA HERVIDA A UNA PLAYA?!

Lana: Cia * **Mira feo a su hermana** *

Cia: * **Silbando inocente escondiendo una olla y "La Purificadora" de Firebreak** *

Lana: Hablare seriamente contigo cuando lleguemos.

Cia: * **Nerviosa** *

Firebreak: Te dije que era exagerado.

 **Mucho mas tarde**

Bueno gente, que bueno que se divirtieron, hoy aprendimos una importante lección, Numero uno, usar bloqueador * **Miro a Link completamente rojo de cuerpo** * Segunda Lección; No deshacer los sostenes de las mujeres * **Señala a un golpeado Ruin y un medio golpeado Spectre** * y tambien que nadie dejo que Rex y Lana tuvieran su momento intimo, pero lo tendran, me asegurare de eso, jejejeje. . . jejejejajaja. . . jajajajaja. . . Ajajajajaja. . . Muajajajajaja. . . MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos: ._.

En fin, espero otro día como este.

Todos: Si me gusto/Yo no la verdad/Mataré a Ruin/Te enterrare 50 Km bajo tierra.

Ya se que me aman, los veré de nuevo especialistas

Outrider: Adiós Zar * **Se van** *

 **En la noche**

Lana: Cia, agradezco que quieras protegerme, pero ya estoy en una relación, debes confiar en que estaré bien, nada ganas con quemar a Rex con agua hirviendo.

Cia: Lo siento, es que, no quiero que sufras por amor, y que llegues virgen al matrimonio.

Lana: * **La abraza** * Tranquila, estaré bien, bueno, es hora de dormir * **Se van a sus habitaciones** *, ¿Estas bien Rex?

Rex: Si, auch, me arde la cara

Lana: Jijiji * **Lo besa** * Tranquilo, estarás bien.

Rex: Gracias preciosa, debo irme, luego Paige me molesta.

Lana: D-de acuerdo * **Lo vuelve a besar** * Cuídate.

Rex: * **La atrae hacia el y la besa** *

Ah, el amor joven, estoy seguro de que harán una bonita familia, y creo que Rex causará que Lana rompiera una de sus promesas :v

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que este One-Shot les guste, empezare con esto cuando tenga un poco de tiempo libre, ya que la Universidad absorbe mucho mi tiempo, estén atentos, que pronto haré que Don Creatividad y Doña Inspiración vengan a mi casa y los secuestraré para que no se vayan nunca mas, los veré en la próxima, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


End file.
